


A Boy and His...

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon!Keith, Knight!Lance, M/M, Multiships, Sexual Situations, Voltron, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Dragonboy Keith meets Lance the knight and hates him on sight.





	1. Lonely

Keith sat in his cave, contemplating life. He found himself in this position more and more often these days, the humdrum predictability and dullness of his world driving him to boredom fairly often. His long reptilian tail, a bit large when compared to his human body, slammed into the rock behind him. He snorted, embers of flame flickering out and dying instantly in the cold winter air. His red wings were pulled closely to his back, protecting them from the frigid winds. _It's been a long time since I've had a visitor_ , he thought, glancing at the pile of human bones in the corner. He was getting hungry, and with winter coming food would be scarce. He sighed and began dragging his claws againt the rock, adding to the deep indents already in the ground. He had been living on top of this mountain for years now, ever since he could remember, and every month had been the same. Knight shows up, add fire, dead knight. Food for Keith. But they had been coming less and less frequently, until they just stopped trying to kill him altogether. One of the benfits of being a halfling was that Keith didn't need to eat nearly as much as a full dragon, but his frail human body would not survive this coming winter without a food store. The snow was making travel up his mountain difficult, and eventually the town below stopped sending knights after they stopped coming back. He rolled over, his plain clothes dragging on the rock. He blew some fire into the air, watching it fade from existence as it fell towards Earth.

"Ugh!" Keith's keen hearing picked up a human voice. "Snow! It's always snow!" The dragonboy's long ears flattened against his head as he quickly slunk behind a nearby rock.

 _Food_ , he thought, licking his lips. The sound of the voice was accompanied by the clinking of metal. _Armor_. Keith sank to the ground, smiling. Fire was already building up in his lungs. _I like my dinner well done_. The knight struggled up the lip of the cave, collapsing on the ground. His breathing rattled inside his metal armor. Keith's ears flicked up in interest. This was not the kind of knight they had sent before. He began stepping from behind the rock, but pulled back when the knight stirred, groaning. "I hate snow!" He yelled, pulling himself up and struggling to regain composure. He planted his sword into the rock, using it as a cane. "So hard... to walk through..." He was still breathing hard, but nontheless he reached up and pulled his head free of the iron helmet, revealing fluffy brown hair, rounded by the helmet's pressure. His skin was tan, too tan for the weather, and his face was strikingly handsome. Keith cocked his head, and made an intrigued cooing sound. "Who's there?!" The knight swung on a dime, but not towards Keith's hiding spot. It seems he did not know what he was doing. "Show yourself, halfling!" His voice echoed through the cavern, and Keith just rolled his eyes. Lots of talk for someone so exhausted by the trek. _It's almost a shame to eat him_ , Keith thought as he slunk to another rock closer to the knight. He poked his head from behind the new rock, nearly touching the knight this time. He was still looking around, searching for the source of the coo he had heard earlier. Now was the time to strike. Quick as a snake, he dove from the rock, snarling as loud as could and fire exploding from his mouth. But instead of landing on the dead body of the knight, he landed on solid rock, the flame dissipating around him and scorching the ground. "What?" He hissed, whirling around to face the point of a blade at his throat.

"Dragons are so dumb." The knight said, holding the large sword as easily as a feather. He lightly poked Keith's neck, leaving a small cut the dragonboy didn't even register. Keith rose from his crouched position, unfurling his wings and bringing his tail up and around his body, trying to intimidate the knight.

"I don't like it when my food talks back." He snarled, embers rising in his throat again. The heat from his fire caused his black hair to rise, and his eyes reflected the burning colors of the flame he was about to release. "I'm going to make sure you're well done!" His voice deepened significantly as the fires built, a side-effect of dragon biology. The knight smirked. "I think not."

Then Keith lunged, white-hot plasma flowing from his mouth, but suddenly the flow stopped with a hacking sound. Keith grabbed his throat, the flames dying in his throat. "What is this?" He howled, coughing and sputtering, small flecks of ash and ember hitting the rock. His voice returned to it's normal timbre as the heat faded. "What kind of magic-"

"Not magic, poison." Said the knight, smiling and brandishing his sword in front of Keith's eyes. Sure enough, there was a small glint of green on the blade that he had missed when it was against his throat. "Told you dragons are stu-"

"Raaawr!" Keith dove onto the knight, digging in with his claws and teeth, piercing easily through the metal and gaining purchase on the soft flesh within. His tail whipped around him and slammed onto the knight's chest, denting the metal and causing the knight to yell in pain. "Even without my fire, I'm still going to get my dinner!" He screamed, clawing the metal off of the knight in desperation and anger. The knight grunted, reaching for the sword that had fallen to his side. "I don't think so!" Keith snarled, planting a foot onto the wrist, hearing a loud crack and scream from the knight. "You're not going anywhere!" He finished tearing the metal off of the knight's chest, and prepared to go in for the heart. But just as he leapt for the final blow, the knight heaved backwards and threw Keith off of him. The dragonboy landed on his feet, sliding on his claws before locking back onto the knight and rushed him down again before he could get up.

"Huh!" A loud grunt from the knight and a very painful impact on the side of Keith's head told him the knight had his sword back. He had been tricked. The flat of the sword rang painfully against him, and he collapsed onto the knight as blackness took him.


	2. Meat

The rumbling of a carriage woke Keith up. He stirred, his large tail brushing against the wooden floor. "Ugh..." He groaned, trying to roll over, but his body wouldn't move. His eyes snapped open, and he tried to spread his wings but only heard the creak of chains.  
"Oh, you're up already?" The knight was still here, and was leading the pair of horses driving the carriage. "Enjoy your nap?" He had discarded his armor, the metal pieces rattling next to Keith. His light blue clothing fluttered in the strong wind, his forearms completely exposed for Keith to bite. The dragonboy lunged, snapping and snarling, but the chains binding him pulled him back.

"Let me go, human!" Keith's tail smacked heavily against the wood, but did no damage he could see. The knight laughed, snapping the reins a bit. Keith realized he was not wearing furs, and the air was much warmer than when he got knocked out. "...where are we?" He hissed, looking around as much as the chains would allow.

"Nowhere you know of, halfling." The knight dodged a low hanging branch, before saying, "Also, my name is Lance, by the way." Keith looked at him with pure venom in his eyes.

"Lance? I bet your parents hated you. A knight named Lance, how original." His tail slammed down again, startling the horses. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dragonboy." Lance kept his eyes on the road, ignoring Keith's struggles and growls.

"I'm going to kill you, _Lance_. And I'm not even going to eat you. I'm going to leave your guts in a tree, and I'm going to use your skin as a chamberpot! Raargh!" He pulled again, roaring loudly. Lance chuckled, amused.

"My king has been wanting the skin of a halfling for quite some time. Not the human part, but it's said the wings and tail make excellent boots. Ah, I think I'm gonna stop here for now." A slight creaking of the wheels, the whinny of the horses, and the carriage pulled to a halt. "It's so nice outside. I bet you wish you were enjoying it, huh?" He hopped down from the carriage and walked to back, opening the leather flaps. Keith looked at his Lance's left arm from his prison on the floor. He was cradling it, being very careful with the wrist when he moved it. The dragonboy smirked.

"You like the gift I gave you?" He said sarcastically. Lance looked at his wrist and smirked.

"What, this? I've gotten worse from geckos." Keith frowned, unamused. He pulled against the chains again, but found Lance climbing into the carriage and unbuckling them instead.

"...what are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"You're hungry, right? That's why you tried to eat me?" Lance asked, unfastening the chains connecting Keith to the floor but let the ones restraining his arms and legs together remain. "I'm going to let you eat." He said, then he reached behind him and pulled out a large green vegetable. "There you go." He threw it unceremoniously on the ground. "Eat up." Keith eyed the vegetable with extreme distaste, then looked at Lance as if he were stupid.

"You must be joking." 

Lance shook his head. "It's food, right? What's wrong with it?"

"I can't eat that." Keith said, poking it with a claw. "I can't digest plants. I assumed a dragonhunter of all people would know that." Lance blushed red, as if Keith said something incredibly dirty.

"I'm not a dragonhunter. Just some guy trying to get some quick cash." Keith played with the cabbage on the ground, stabbing it and rolling it on the floor.

"Well, you were pretty handy with a sword. Makes me think you're not just some guy." He pulled one of his claws out and examined the plant matter on it, retching.

"Disgusting."

"Well, what can you eat?" Lance asked, hopping out of the carriage.

"Meat. That's it. It has to be alive." Keith replied, rolling his eyes. Lance put his hand on his chin, thinking hard.

"I might have an idea."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Keith tore into the deer's carcass with terrifying brutality, splattering blood and viscera all over the ground near Lance. He stared, horrified as Keith dug into the flesh and ripped apart the bones and muscle with his claws. He pulled out, blood smeared on his face, looking at the disoriented Lance. He slurped the intenstine that was hanging out of his mouth, making Lance retch. The night sky air was cool, and the fire illuminated the grim spectacle in red light.

"What? Did you want some?" He asked innocently, taking secret pleasure in Lance's discomfort.

"No, no I- urg." Lance stopped talking, placing a hand on his mouth to keep from vomiting. Keith had ignored him, reaching into the corpse and pulling out a nondescript organ as if it were candy.

"Are you sure?" He dropped the organ into the air, dangling it by a tendon. "This one tastes good when it's cooked." Lance looked away, unable to handle the carnage in front of him.

"Nope, no. You just enjoy it." Keith shrugged, then popped the organ into his mouth and chewed happily. His chains jangled as he dove into the flesh of the deer again.

"I've gotta say," He said, voice muffled by the body of the deer, "I didn't think you'd actually kill a deer for me." He emerged, flecks of bone and blood in his black hair. "I appreciate it. But I'm still going to kill you first chance I get." He gestured at the mess in front of him. "This is going to be you." Lance stayed turned away, trying to keep his own lunch down.

"I can't wait until you're a pair of boots." He stared at the ground to distract himself from the sounds coming from Keith.

"That reminds me," Keith said, gulping down more flesh, "Why did you come all this way just to make a pair of boots?" Lance kept staring at the ground.

"I need the money." He said quietly. "I need the money and I hate you." Keith laughed, but it was very guttural and inhuman

"Me? You hate me? I just wanted to eat. You came into my home. And now you're going to kill me and turn me into clothing." He pulled a rib out of the deer, using it to gesture at Lance. "Tell me, where is the justice in that? I can't live with humans, but I can't live with dragons either." He cleanly stripped the bone of meat with his claws, then threw the bone at Lance. It bounced off of him softly and fell into the fire between them. "The truth is, I should be the one hating you. And I do. Immensely." Lance snorted, turning to look at Keith.

"You've killed at least twenty good men, with their own families and lives." He grabbed a nearby stick, pointing to Keith. "I'm doing what I need to do to live, just like you." Then he threw the stick at Keith, who caught it deftly and crushed it in his claws. "This may come as a shock to you, but you're fairly well known." Keith cocked his head.

"Really?"

"Yes. The halfling that wouldn't die. Typically, your kind only lives for a year. But you just kept going." Keith shrugged.

"I don't like the idea of starving." To emphasize his point, he scooped a chunk of flesh out of the deer and nibbled at it. His hunger was beginning to abate. Then, his ears flattened as he looked at the sky. Lance followed his gaze, but saw nothing but the moon.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Then Keith returned to the carcass, getting more blood all over Lance.


	3. Lots of Magma

"You're not very good at this driving thing." Keith said sardonically from his spot in the carriage, tail swinging lazily. "In fact, shouldn't we have been there two hours ago?" He smirked. Getting under the human's skin was becoming his favorite pasttime.

Lance blushed, embarassed. He turned his map over and around, trying to make sense of it. "No... we're perfectly on schedule." He lied, not want Keith to know he was right. 

He heard a contented purr coming from the back, along with a slight rattling of chains. "You're so bad at lying..." Keith hissed, his smile growing. "Maybe you should let me drive? We'd get there much faster."

Lance groaned. "Shut up, please." He snapped the reins, spurring the horses to whinny and trot faster. "We'll get there when we get there." This time he heard a quiet chuckling.

"Whatever you say." Keith whispered happily, his tail slamming down onto the hard wood floor with a loud bang. The horses whinnied, spooked by the sudden noise. They pulled to the left and stopped, waiting for their driver to dismount and comfort them.

"Godsdamnnit!" Lance yelled. He whirled to look behind them and saw Keith with the most annoying grin he'd ever seen. It was wide and full of sharp teeth, and stretched from ear to ear.

"Hello, there. Is there a problem?" He asked, ripe with mock innocence. "Why have we stopped? I thought we'd be there in no time?" He giggled, relishing in the irritation he was causing the knight.

Lance sighed, reaching underneath his seat, retrieving a leather and steel item. Keith's eyes widened and the smile slowly faded. "See this, halfling?" He dangled the muzzle in front of Keith. "I will weld it to your face if you don't behave yourself. No more fire. No more eating. No more stupid words. Then, you'll starve." He stowed it back under the seat. "The king didn't request you alive. Just so you know."

Keith's face reddened, embarrassed. He was cowed into silence, afraid of the muzzle Lance had shown him.

"That's what I thought." Lance said, whipping the carriage into motion again. "You are an animal. Although you may look human, you're nothing more than a mindless monster waiting to kill everyone I love." He said quietly as the carriage bumped over the rocky road.

Keith lay in the back, thinking about Lance's words as he stared at the hard wood of the floor. He tugged on his chains sadly. "I'm not an animal..." He muttered, hurt.

"Yes, you are." Lance said matter-of-factly, not looking back.

"My mother was a human." Keith replied. "What does that make me?"

"An abomination." Lance responded.

Keith fell silent again and looked at the canvas wall of the carriage. He looked down at the heavy iron locks on his wrists and legs. He lidded his eyes, feeling the familiar fire building within him. He closed his throat, letting it well up inside his chest. Small issues of smoke issued from his nostrils as he concentrated the fire.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Lance asked, staying focused on the road.

Keith did not respond, unable to with the white-hot plasma in his mouth. Then he brought his wrist locks together and unleashed a stream of concentrated magma onto them and the floor. Immediately, the wood of the floor caught fire, slowly crawling to the canvas of the carriage.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Lance screamed, halting the horses and running around to the back of the wagon. "Stop! You're going to set everything on fire!"

"That's... the point!" Keith intoned, his voice deep and gravelly from the flames. Almost half-heartedly, he spat a ball of lava at Lance, who barely missed having his face burned off.

Keith pulled on his locks, now fused together from the heat. The more he pulled, the more they stretched, until finally he was able to slip from from the cherry-red metal. He repeated the same process with his ankled, with some help from his sharp claws making the work much quicker. Free, he stood up and attempted to stretch his wings through the burning remains of the canvas. 

"The horses!" Lance yelled, pulling a knife from his pocket and cutting the reins, allowing the panicking horses to speed off into the forest before the fire took them. Keith groaned in frustration, his wings still bound in thick leather bands. He jumped down from the burning wreckage, magma still pouring from his open mouth.

"I'll... be going now." He said, loving the shocked look on Lance's face. "Don't follow me..." Then he clawed a tree in half as a show of power, then turned and ran through the brush, trailing fire and lava behind him.

Lance stared at the destruction before him. His carriage was wrecked, his horses gone, and the sand beneath his feet was starting to turn into glass. A trail of flaming shrubs signified his lost prey. He scowled, pulling his sword from his belt. The halfling wouldn't be getting away from he that easily.

 


	4. Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

Keith kept running, even though he had stopped trailing magma long ago. He was exhausted, having crossed many rivers and hills thanks to his dragon-like stamina. But now, even he had had enough. He tripped on a rock, tumbling forward and landing painfully on his stomach, sliding a few feet before hitting his head on yet another rock.

"Ow..." He sat up. Night had fallen, crickets chirping happily. An owl hooted past his head. He flexed his wings, still trapped in their prisons. He was so tired, and that blow to his head wasn't doing him any favors. But before he could even contemplate sleep, he was already snoring on the ground.

\-------

He heard sizzling and smelled food. Keith sat up, throwing a blanket off of him that hadn't been there before. He looked around him, panicked. He was in a room, rustic and cozy, laying on a soft bed. He looked out the window carefully. He sniffed, smelling the delicious aroma of cooking meat. His stomach growled loudly. But he sighed. He didn't know how he got here, but it was time for him to leave. With one claw, he pried the window open. It barely had enough space for him, let alone his wings, but nevertheless he slid a leg through it before the door to the room opened.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" A tall man stood before him, clad in a pink apron. His hair was black with a distinct white stripe through it, and he looked like he could benchpress Keith himself if he tried. He was smiling and holding a spatula.

"Um..." Keith mumbled, incredibly awkward. "...yes?"

"But the bacon just got finished!" He said, smiling wider. "It's pure haaaammmm". He sang, as if to drive the point about the bacon home. 

Keith's eyes shuffled left and right. Was he dreaming? "I, uh... don't understand?" He phrased the sentence like a question.

"Don't understand what?" The man asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why am I here?" Keith asked, pulling his leg back into the house. The man was making him feel very comfortable.

"Because you were sleeping in my yard. And that's no place to sleep!" He laughed before turning and walking into the rest of the house. "Please close the window, it's cold!" 

Keith gingerly closed the window. Yeah, he was dreaming. He followed the man into the living area of the house. The roof was high, adorned with antlers of deer he presumed the man had killed. The kitchen was smoking, many pots and pans bubbling happily. The whole room was lit with friendly orange light from the many wax candles littering the walls.

"Sit, sit!" The man said, gesturing to the table as he flipped some more bacon. Keith slowly pulled a chair and sat, his wings framing the back of it. "Tell me about yourself. What is a halfling doing this far north?"

"You... know what I am?" Keith asked, still in a daze.

"Of course I do! My cousin Allura and I are hunters. We've had to compete with halflings for game all the time! You guys sure do eat a lot of deer!" He laughed, throwing some back onto a plate in front of Keith. "She's out hunting right now, actually. But anyway, I asked about you. What's your story, your name?" He poured a glass of orange juice for Keith, and flipped a large steak on his plate. "Eat up! But don't skimp on the details. I'm Shiro, by the way." He said as he made himself a plate.

Keith touched his fork before Shiro interrupted. "Not necessary! Just dig in!"

He smirked before stabbing a piece of bacon on each claw and popping them into his mouth in sequence, moaning as the flavor hit his tongue. "So good..." He chewed, savoring the pork. Then he noticed Shiro staring at him inquisitively. 

"My name is Keith. As for my story... um... I used to live in the Broa Mountains."

"Used to?"

Keith nodded as he downed the whole glass of orange juice, only for Shiro to refill it instantly.

"I was kidnapped by some idiot knight."

Shiro gasped. "Really? That happened?"

Keith nodded, ripping a chunk of steak into his mouth. "Just escaped last night.

Was gonna make me into boots. But the only dragon leather I have is on my wings!" He said, finishing the steak. Shiro tsked.

"Such a shame. Halflings are so rare. Especially the ambra kind, like you." Shiro started eating, not noticing the stare Keith gave him.

"...how do you know my dad's species?"

Shiro waved his suspicions away. "I have a friend who used to live among them.

She's a bit loony, but she's a good friend. Couldn't stop talking about how red their scales were. 'Blood red' she'd say. You've got them, all over your tail and wings. Even some on your neck."

Keith reached up and felt the patches of scales that dotted his throat. This man was highly observant. He kept staring as Shiro ate. "So... you're not gonna kill me or anything?"

"Wouldn't even dream of it. You're not an animal." Shiro said simply. "I think you're quite beautiful, actually."

Keith coughed in shock, smoke and cinders floating up to the ceiling.

"Oh, sorry! Did I say something?" Shiro asked concerned.

"No, no." Keith said, clearing his throat. "It's just... no other human has ever said that before."

"Well, it's true. And you're not some wild dragon, killing people and eating sheep. It's not fair." Shiro said, passing more bacon to Keith, who ate it in a heartbeat. He was really starting to like this guy. "So, is it true?" Shiro asked, leaning over his own plate.

Keith paused his devouring of the meat. "...is what true?"

"Halflings can still breathe fire. Is it true? Can you do it?" Shiro's eyes were wide with childlike wonder. Keith looked at him with a combination of amusement and confusion.

"Yes. In fact, that's how I escaped."

"You... killed the knight?" Shiro ask, a hint of horror creeping into his voice.

"No! No, I just melted my chains and ran away." Keith said, blushing. "But yeah, I can do it. I breathe lots of kinds, too. Magma, lava, plasma, you name it."

"Wow..." Shiro whispered. "How did you learn that?"

"Dad taught me. Before he, uh..." Keith trailed off. "The usual thing."

Shiro nodded in understanding. "Dragon hunters, huh?" Keith nodded. "I was with mom when they attacked, so... here I am." He smiled akwardly, trying to offset the conversation.

"Can I see?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"See what?"

"The fire. If that's not too much to ask." Shiro said shyly.

"Oh, uh... do you have a place that you don't mind melting?"

"Yes, in fact." Shiro stood up, gesturing for Keith to follow him. "I have a forge out back. Was thinking I could work on this wingclips for you."

Keith looked behind him, reminded of the black bands restraining his wings.

"That would be great." 

\----

"They say things forged in dragonfire are much stronger than normal. Let's see if that's real." Shiro said, presenting his hearth to Keith. The forge was basically a second house, containing a large metal tube through which liquid metal could be poured. Various weapons and hunks of ore adorned the walls. 

"So, wanna get started?"

Keith nodded vigourously. He always loved an excuse to breathe fire. "What kind do you want?"

"The hottest you can make. Make me sweat!" Shiro said, opening a small dome and beckoning to the opening within. "Just make sure it gets in here, okay?" He said jokingly.

Keith nodded, already feeling the familiar warmth within him. White light began welling through his chest and up his throat, making Shiro gasp. Keith's throat tightened, focusing all of the flame into a liquid as he struggled to keep his mouth closed against the building pressure.

"Wow..." Shiro whispered, amazed.

A low rumbling was heard as Keith's mouth opened, long tongue flicking out to guide the blazing white plasma into the tube. It poured out of him, instantly vaporizing the cold air around it into a thick mist. Loud sizzling was heard as it entered the cold metal tube and flowed freely into the forge, igniting the hearth and bringing the bellows to life. It continued to escape from his mouth, until finally the flow lessened into small strings of less-hot, solidifying magma hanging from Keith's chin.

"Is that... good?" Keith asked, breathless.

"More than good. Amazing." Shiro's eyes were shining in the glow of the plasma as he grabbed a pair of tongs. "First things, first." He dipped the tongs into the liquid, pulling up red-hot metal. "Hold still." He reached to Keith, pinching the band of his right wing with the tongs. A squeaking sound came from the leather before it snapped, Keith's wing folding out slightly. He repeated the same with the left wing, leaving Keith free again.

He shook his wings, feeling the cold air against the thin membrane. "Thank you. So much." He said, pulling them in and out experimentally. Shiro smiled.

"Thank you for the fire." He replied, replacing the tongs and dropping clumps of ore into the boiling liquid. "You can watch if you want."

Keith nodded, intrigued. "I'd love to."

\----

Keith lay in bed. The night air was cold, but welcoming. He had spent hours watching Shiro sweat and toil in the forge, creating sword after sword. Every time a new sword exited the forge, Shiro would exclaim over and over how much better they were with dragonfire. He stared at the ceiling. There was warmth in him, but it wasn't from fire. He stood up, bare feet creaking on the hardwood floors. He pulled his wings in close, and picked up his tail to keep it from dragging on the floor.

He crept through his door, nimbly weaving through the chairs in the living room and passing the table in the kitchen to reach Shiro's room. The door was closed, but Keith could hear Shiro's faint breath with his enhanced senses. With a single claw, he pressed into the doorknob, hearing a quiet click as he opened the lock. He quickly stepped into the room, seeing Shiro laying spread eagle on his bed, snoring peacefully. His exposed body was hard and chiseled, but his face was warm and sweet, especially in sleep.

Keith stared, small streams of smoke issuing from his nose as he blushed. He watched Shiro's chest rise and fall slowly, enjoying unlimited access to his body. Then, he could contain himself no longer.   
He dropped his tail with a loud thump, waking Shiro up.

"Hm... whosat?" He mumbled groggily.

Then Keith pounced, pinning Shiro to the bed as his tail swung up and around, hovering above him.

"Mm... Keith?" Shiro asked quietly, pulling against Keith's claws slightly.

"Whatreyou doin?"

Keith's eyes glowed in the dark, trained on Shiro's with criminal intent. 

"You okay...?" Shiro whispered, still half-asleep. Keith said nothing, reaching below the covers to grip Shiro's hardened cock with his claws.

Shiro winced, now fully waking up.

"Keith? What-"

"Shh..." Keith said, wings spreading over the bed. "I wish to show you my thanks."

"Your... thanks?" Shiro asked, confused. He looked down to see his cock in clawed hands. "Are you-"

"Yes. I am." Keith pulled his shorts off, revealing his lower body in the cold air. More patches of red scales dotted his crotch and abdomen, sparkling in the low light.

"Wait, Keith..." Shiro whispered, enjoying the sensation and the view. Keith's hands were very, very warm. "Oh...' He moaned quietly, bucking slightly.  
Keith positioned himself over Shiro's cock, getting ready to descend.

"Keith..." Shiro said, coming back to earth. Keith halted his progress, yellow eyes flicking to Shiro. 

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Don't."

Keith's claws pulled away, his whole body shying up and off of Shiro's.

"Why not?" He asked, hurt.

There was quiet for a moment, then Shiro spoke.

"...it's not right."

Keith recoiled, jumping off the bed and landing on his feet lightly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Shiro sat up, blankets falling off of him.

"I shouldn't... not with you."

Keith's brow furrowed. He didn't understand.

"What? Shiro, I don't-"

"Not with a halfling."

Keith gasped, hurt beyond belief. All the warmth he felt earlier was gone. He trembled back, gripping the wall with his claws, gouging deep welts into the wood.

"Wait, Keith. That's not what I meant-"

But Keith had already bolted, quickly donning his shorts again. He ran, knocking over chairs and fixtures with his tail before ripping the door open.

"Keith, wait!"

Keith turned, seeing Shiro at the frame of the door behind him as he sped back into the forest. Keith's jaw opened, far wider than a normal human's could, and a mighty roar emanated from it as he turned to face Shiro's house. A high-pitched whine echoed through the space between them as air rushed into Keith's mouth, swirling into a glowing red abyss. Then, a boom erupted as Keith launched a flaming ball of molten lava at Shiro's house, landing on the sand in front of him.

Shiro immediately stopped trying to follow him. "Keith, let me explain!" He yelled over the fire dividing them, but Keith was already gone. He ran, clawing through trees and brush as he sped up the rocky hill. He kept going, far into the night, until the glow of Shiro's home was unable to be seen. He stepped up on rock after rock, nimbly climbing up the side of a sharp cliff.  
He stopped at the top, collapsing into a heap. But not from exhaustion. He looked up into the night, red-hot tears streaming from his eyes. They fell onto the rock, slowly drilling down into the hard surface. He sobbed loudly, large volumes of air rushing in with each sob, only to be exhaled in bursts of fire seconds later.

\-----

Lance had lost the halfling's tracks hours earlier, but he was able to gain leads from nearby villagers who had seen a figure tearing through the nearby forest. He was not giving up. He would bring this creature to his king once and for all, even if tracking him down took weeks.  
Then he heard an ear-splitting roar and looked up the cliff in front of him, seeing long strings of fire reaching deep into the night.  
He had found him. And this time, he would not let him go.

 


End file.
